Oh No What's Happening!
by Vanessa Baker
Summary: Yea sucky title. But it was my first story yes i have made more fully summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Love

Sharpay was doing her usual run around the block when she came across Troy and Gabriella. She ducked behind a tree to see what they were up to. She was so surprised to see that they were having an argument! She thought to herself, _what if there breaking up I could be Troy's girlfriend and not Gabriella. _Just then Gabriella saw her and she ran for her life she got home just in time before Troy saw her too. The next day at school, she saw Troy and walked up to him. There was going to be a Start of the School Year Dace that Friday and no body had asked her yet. "Hey, why isn't Gabriella with you"? Sharpay asked Troy. "Well" he replied "we had an argument last night and we broke up". "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that" Sharpay said in a not-so-sad sounding voice. "It's ok" Troy said sadly. "If there is anything I could do to make you feel better I would do it" She said. "If I think of anything I'll give you a call, on you're cell phone" Troy said. "Oh any time" Sharpay said with a smirk on her face. When Sharpay got home, Ryan told her she had some phone messages. They were from Troy! The first one said that he needed someone to talk to. And the second one said to meet him at the park near her house at 7:00. She was overly excited. As soon as the clock turned to seven she ran all the way to the park. After a while she saw Troy and walked up to him. "Hi Troy" she said. "Hi Sharpay" Troy said. They sat down on one of the benches and started to talk. "I have some problems" Troy said "What kind of problems"? Sharpay asked. "Well, for starters" Troy said "I just broke up with Gabriella". "Also, my Dad has me practicing basketball everyday, it's brutal"!! "That doesn't sound very fun" Sharpay agreed. "Well, I have thought of something to cheer me up" Troy said. "What is it"? Sharpay asked. "Actually, its two things" Troy said. "WHAT IS IT"?!?!?!? Sharpay asked impatiently. "The first one is, since I have no one to go to the dance this Friday and you have no one to go with you yet" "Yes Troy" Sharpay was getting a jumpy. "Well, I wanted to ask you I you would want to go with me" "I would LOVE to go with you"!! Sharpay said. "Good, because I thought that you were going to be asked by some one else". Troy said. "Well , you never know" Sharpay said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Dance

That Friday Sharpay was getting ready for the biggest night of her life: going to the dance with the basketball super star, Troy Bolton!! _I can't wait until Troy comes to pick me up!_ She thought. While she was doing the last final touches on her hair and make-up, the door bell rang. She ran to answer it her heart racing. It was not Troy it was Ryan's date, GABRIELLA!! Sharpay was flabbergasted! "Oh my GOSH"!! Sharpay said so loud that the neighbors could hear. "Did Ryan forget to tell you that I was his date"? Gabriella asked "You think"? Sharpay said angrily "Oh well sorry about that" Gabriella said. "RYAN GET DOWN HERE NOW"!!!! Sharpay screamed. "Hey Gabi" Ryan said. "Gabi"? Sharpay asked. "Yea that's what Ryan calls me" Gabriella smiled. "Right…" Sharpay said. After they talked things out the door bell rang for the second time and this time it was Troy. "Hi Troy" Sharpay said. "Hi Sharpie" Troy said and gave her a kiss. Gabriella didn't know what to say. "Hi Troy" she said, not looking at his face. "Oh hi Gabriella" Troy said. "Come on let's go to the dace now" Sharpay said. At the dance, Sharpay and Troy got bored so they went in the hallway do find something to do. They started to talk. After a while Sharpay and Troy got closer and closer together, and then Troy pushed Sharpay on the wall and they started to kiss uncontrollably. Just then Ms. Darbus came out and saw them. She ran over to Troy and Sharpay. When she got to them, Sharpay and Troy broke apart so embarrassed. "What is the meaning of this"1?!?!?! Ms. Darbus yelled. "We got bored so we came out to the hall way" Troy began. "So you just come out here and start MAKING OUT"?? Ms. Darbus said sounding angry. "Well, yea" Sharpay said, "that's not boring". "I think you two need to have a little talk with the principal, and then he will call both of you're parents" Ms. Darbus said. "Oh man" Troy said. "I know all of that sweet, sweet fun ruined"! Sharpay added. "I was actually enjoying myself" Sharpay said. "Me too" Troy agreed. After Troy and Sharpay had the "little talk" with the principal, they went back to the dance. A little while after that Ryan and Gabriella came out in the hall and started to talk. "This dance is so boring" Ryan said. "No kidding" Gabriella agreed. "The thing that would make this dance not boring if I could ask you something". Ryan said. "What is it"? Gabriella asked. "Well, I really, really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend Gabi" Ryan asked. "Oh my gosh" Gabriella said so surprised and excited at the same time. "I would love to be you're girlfriend Ryan" Gabriella said. "I like you too"...


	3. Read Please!

Okie Dokie

**Okie Dokie. I've extremely busy with school and stuff and I haven't updated ANY of my stories at all. I'm really sorry. I promise I'll update them soon. But not now cuz of all this stuff going on in my life. I don't know exactly when I'm gonna have them up. They'll prolly be updated during the summer or sometime then. Maybe sooner if I have time. I'll start working on some chapters today or the next and maybe possibly have them done in a few days so I can post them. Thank for still reading my stories! I really appreciate that. Anywho…I'll work on the stories and have them up soon I PROMISE!!**

**-Vanessa Baker **


End file.
